Boom
by AngelKairi
Summary: [Oneshot Yura for Zarya.] Summary: Everyone knew nothing would ever blossom between Yuffie and Sora. That's because it's impossible. Nothing ever just blossoms with Yuffie. It EXPLODES.


Hiya all! Tis AngelKairi here… with a YURA! Which is amazing, because this is my first ever Yura- but I got hooked by Zarya. Took it hook, line and sinker- so here I am. With a Yura just for her… her fic "When I Laugh" was so awesome. That's why I'm writing this! Tis, of course, Sora and Yuffie- I THINK it's a one-shot. So yeah. You read the summary out there, so I can't be bothered putting it again in here. The disclaimer was on my profile page, as always- check it out if you don't believe me.

Well, here goes: my first Yura ever. Title courtesy of Annjirika, by the way- I was stuck and asked what would suit. She just said BOOM. So that's what it is.

* * *

_**Boom. **_

"So… you like… stuff?"

"Stuff, Sora. Ha ha. Funny. Think of a good topic, will ya?"

The blue-eyed, spiky-headed boy looked at her and yawned. "I would- but this is _Chemistry. _How can you expect me to think actively during Chemistry? I'm usually sleeping right about now- or I was until you woke me up."

Yuffie sniffed. "Maybe you'd learn something if you listened for once, Sky-boy!"

The boy flicked his pen lid at her. "I'm mildly affronted at that. You tell _me _to listen… I mean, come on. At least you've got something good to listen to!"

The ninja student smirked. "You think to get your hands on my Fall Out Boy/MCR mix? I think not." She patted her pocket protectively, revealing the shape of a discman. (1)

Her friend sighed, looking around the dimly lit classroom. "Why did we pick Chem, Yuff?" he asked her, squinting to make out the words their teacher Cid was writing on the whiteboard.

"Yuffie shrugged, brushing her black ragged fringe out of her eyes. "Wasn't it 'cause you wanted to look at Kairi or something?"

"No!"

"Oh. You wanted to look at _Riku. _I get it."

"Yuffie… I swear I'm gonna kick your ass one day."

"You two! Kisaragi and Crown! Pipe down while I'm trying to teach!"

They answered simultaneously. "Yes, Mr Highwind."

_I think that could count as a chemical reaction… Highwind gas and Yura combined explode. _Yuffie thought evilly as the teacher departed/

Sora shot his friend a dark look as he leaned back on his stool. Yuffie blinked innocently back at him.

"What?"

"You shall pay for that comment."

"What comment?"

"Don't play dumb."

"But I _wike _pwaying dumb wif you, Sowa! You know how I wuv you!"

"That's because you _are,_ Shorty."

There was silence.

"You wait. You wait 'til recess, Sky-Boy. I am gonna kick your ass so hard your ear will hurt."

Sora stared at her. "…what the hell?"

The dark-haired ninja scowled darkly at him, narrowing her eyes. "You heard me. Tomorrow, your ear is gonna hurt so bad…"

The spiky-haired kid groaned and threw his head on the desk. "Ow."

"Anyways. Now that we've settled that…" Yuffie chirped brightly. The stunned Sora glanced at her, confused. "See? I've promised you a bashing, and you're gonna get it. But until then, we might as well get on with other things."

"Like what?" Her younger friend asked her.

"Like what Riku said to me the other day to me. He actually asked me if there was something blossoming between us." She smirked an evil smirk. "I don't think he can walk very well right now."

Sora flushed a bright red. _Hah… I'm so glad our school wants to save on lighting bills- she can't see my face. _"When did Riku say that?"

The little ninja flapped a hand dismissively. "You know… I think it was in Phys. Ed. The other day. Yeah, then. You remember?"

"Sora remembers that!" He spoke up, grinning. "Yuffie kicked Riku in the groin during soccer!"

They smirked at each other. Yuffie was first to break the staring match that ensued, sighing and yanking on one of his chocolate-coloured spikes.

"Ow."

"I'm bored."

"I kinda guessed that."

"Let's go to the movies tonight!"

Sora perked up. "What do ya wanna see?"

"Um… I actually wanna see _Howl's Moving Castle." _Yuffie flushed, twirling around on one leg of the stool.

"Oh my God! Really?"

"Yep." She bit her lip and looked at him with her big dark eyes. "I couldn't find anyone to go with me… do you mind?"

Sora beamed at her. "I love those types of movies!" He said happily. "What time does it start?"

"Five thirty- you can come? I've been wanting to go for ages…"

"Sure!"

* * *

_---Later, when the movie has finished…---_

"I can't _believe _you screamed at the scarecrow."

"Well you actually laughed at Sophie… I call that mean."

"Whatever, Yuff. The point is, you screamed at something that wasn't even remotely frightening."

Yuffie huffed and crossed her arms, looking around. It was dark, except for the light from the flashing bulbs above the old Theatre sign. "What's the time?"

Her 'escort' quickly checked his watch. "Only eight. Wanna do anything else?"

"Um… might sound a bit weird, but I really enjoyed tonight, Sora. Thanks."

This time the small ninja noticed his blush, and grinned. "What're you going red about, Sky-Boy? 'Cause I tol dyou I like hanging out with you?"

"…it's not that…"

"Hah! Riku was right! You like me…"

He ran his fingers through his spiky hair. "Why do you think that?"

"Because," the girl told him triumphantly, poking her finger into his chest, "That's the second time today you've gone red when I've talked to you about hanging around with you."

The poor kid sighed. _Maybe Riku has a deathwish… _"What do you say then?"

She grinned happily, linking her arm through his and leaning on him. "I'd say I don't mind."

* * *

_---The next day in Chemistry…---_

"I did tell you we weren't supposed to add the magnesium to the test tube after filling it with gas…"

"Shaddup, Yuff. This is just as much your fault as mine."

Yuffie sighed and wiped her safety goggles on her sleeve. "I guess we try again."

"Um… right." Sora's blue eyes were almost invisible behind the soot-covered glasses.

Yuffie giggled suddenly. "Why not we just mix everything together and hope for the best?"

Sora gave her a smirk. "We could try… at least we both know we're gonna fail Chem anyway."

"Now that was _so _true- pass the magnesium, please."

"Sure."

The ensuing explosion found Yuffie flopped over Sora's inert body. "You okay, Sora?"

He coughe dweakly. "Did you know that was going to happen?"

She peered over his chest into his eyes. "Um, no. if I had, I would have done it sooner…"

She laughed and kissed a stunned Sora on the lips just as Cid came up.

"Everything just happens with a boom with you two, don't it?" He scowled. They were laughing too hard to answer.

* * *

(1)- Use your imagination, guys. This is KH- if you look at the size of Sora's shoes, you GOTTA believe that they'd have big pockets! 

A note for y'all to remember- I suck at Science. Majorly. At least, I rock at Science and come within the top two in the year, but at times like this when I just don't want to even THINK of Science, I suck. So don't flame coz I got some formulae incorrect. Please.

And another note- I haven't seen Howl's Moving Castle yet, but I will. And I've read the book anyways, so I just hope the movie was like the book…

Heh. Well. There ya have it, folks, a little one-shot. Hope you all liked- I enjoyed writing it. This was written whil talking to mah friend Rheenie on the phone about Fruits Basket and Yu Yu Hakusho… and talking to Ann about lemons. I'm sure she remembers what she said.

So I leave you all on one final note- GD IT CLOUD.

Hmph... I know Ann got that.

Cheers!

AngelKairi

"Australian Made And Owned"


End file.
